conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hellerick
Thanks for the suggestions. Nkr20 23:53, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hellerick! Thanks for your suggestions to New Cambria. Remember, you are always welcome to try your hand at making or contributing to your own wiki here. Conworlding isn't easy. I know, because I've done it before and am still at it. So... If you need any help with getting started, just tell me and I'll see what I can do. Have you been looking at the other conworlds on this site? If so, what do you think of them? Tel Loiryn 03:21, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I fixed the sentence you mentioned. I wrote it before I knew what the country would look like. You made a very nice map, too. Nkr20 03:36, 24 August 2008 (UTC) That's a cool-looking emblem! How did you make the text go in a circle so flawlessly? What program did you use? Tel Loiryn 15:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- Wow, that looks fantastic! I'll add it right away. Nkr20 15:34, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hi, Hellerick. Please take a look at the new Forum and vote on featured world. Also, please check there every once in a while for any chat posts. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 21:32, 24 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I was thinking that the Keva name for New Cambria was similar to the Maori name for New Zealand: "Aotearoa." The english translation of Aotearoa is "land of the long white cloud." I think Orvehi Ðijoro should have an english translation along those lines. The kind of government I was planning to create: New Cambrian independence was declared in 1956, but wasn't recognized by the British until 1961. I mentioned a five-year transfer of powers agreement between the two governments, but I'm still working on it. To answer your question, the Constitution was passed in 1961. I've always wondered how to calculate area based on the number of pixels in a map. Is that something you can do in Photoshop? Nkr20 18:20, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Right, so the map factor is whatever you want each pixel on the map to represent in the world in square miles or something. So if your map is 1200x1000, then a factor of 1 pixel to 1 square mile means that this map represents 1200x1000 square miles. Tel Loiryn 16:39, 27 August 2008 (UTC) "Calculating Map Area in Photoshop " Okay, but what is this 'factor' you're talking about? It seems, from the procedure, that this is the average color value. How can an average color value be used in calculating 'map area'? Unless you have an alternate definition of map area from mine (deciding how large an area in the world that a map is supposed to represent)...? Tel Loiryn 12:52, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Hi Hellerick, Please write a detailed synopsis (summary) of your world on the List of Conworlds under your projects' sections, for all your projects. This will make the list of conworlds much more useful. Also, in the event that one of your works gets nominated for feature fiction we will have something ready to present immediately. If you haven't posted a world of yours onto the list, then please do so :) Thanks! Tel Loiryn 16:47, 28 August 2008 (UTC) Project: Category Major Overhaul Hi, Please help out with an ambitious new project (NOT a conworld) I've started on this site. Check out the debriefing page here: Forum:Category Major Overhaul. I would appreciate it if you could lend a hand to this effort. Thanks! Tel Loiryn 01:17, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Keva-English Dictionary Fantastic! That list will help the consistency of the Keva words. Thanks again Nkr20 06:20, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Doubt Hello Hellerick, I'm Cunha, I'm creating Southern Cross Republic, and I would like your help... How to calculate the states' area of my nation? Thanks in advance. -Cunha 13:25, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Area of map I have photoshop 6, and it doesn't have Blur > Blur Average. It doesn't seem to have any other means of calculating unusual areas that I know of... :( Tel Loiryn 16:26, 31 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the hint! I tried it out and it worked with 100% accuracy on a 16x16, which is really neat. :) Tel Loiryn 13:51, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Flags, etc. I like the new version of the St. George's County flag. I'll replace the old one with your version. I changed the cross in the old New Cambrian flag from white to yellow. You're right, it makes better sense.Nkr20 19:35, 6 September 2008 (UTC) Constitution I'll start looking over it right away! Nkr20 15:30, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :I've been reading though the Constitution you wrote, and it looks great! If I can help you with your country, let me know.Nkr20 14:48, 26 September 2008 (UTC)